


Home

by wonuclb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Plot/Plotless, Waiter Jeon Wonwoo, this is messy I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuclb/pseuds/wonuclb
Summary: Junhui proposed to Minghao on Sunday night.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Home

Junhui has been busy a lot lately and his boyfriend, Minghao, sees this.

The couple has been together for 5 years and have been living together since their second anniversary. Junhui was a business man and had been busy these days. The younger notices this and asks, "Junnie ge are you ignoring me?" Minghao asked with a pout.

Junhui placed his suitcase down as he pulled his boyfriend by the waist and into a sweet, deep kiss. "No babe~ how can I ignore the most important person in my life? Exactly, never." He giggled, Minghao swore the man in front of him could be the death of him.

Minghao sighed, _being a business man is really hard_ he thinks, trying to relate his thoughts to his lover. It's better to understand your partner than fighting, right?

"Okay Junnie. Call me when you get back home, alright?" Minghao looked at him. Junhui nodded and gave him one last peck on the lips as he ran outside only to see his friend, Wonwoo, pick him up for work. "See you baby!"

The younger waved one last time as he saw the car getting far at the distance. Minghao sighed and went back to the house, closing the door after he entered.

He was eating his breakfast until a thought of him came into mind, making himself slam the utensils he was holding and onto the table.

"He's not cheating, right?!"

Many days have passed by, and Minghao couldn't help but feel annoyed at how his boyfriend acted. Junhui would always go to his friend Soonyoung, and Minghao had to ask him since Junhui is making him concern and the fact that Soonyoung is suddenly on the topic is eating him alive.

He knocks at him and Junhui's shared bedroom, finding a young Chinese man calling someone. Minghao didn't mean to eavesdrop, but at some point, he did.

"Soons, I got the promotion!" Junhui squealed in excitement

"I know! Congrats Hui" Soonyoung was on speaker mode, making Minghao hear the other person on the line.

There was a comfortable silence, "Hey Soon what should I tell Hao?" Tell him what? Minghao wonders.

"Well, just tell him that you've been busy working on something" I have been hearing the same excuse everyday, The boy mentally told himself.

"Don't think he'll believe though" Junhui frowned. Minghao's heart shattered when he saw his lover frowned. He promised to put Junhui's smile up like that forever until he dies, and apperantly it's not working right now. So all Minghao could do is sit and wait, not to mentioned he was invading personal space.

The younger stopped listening to Junhui and Soonyoung's conversation, afraid of getting hurt. He went to get some water at the kitchen until a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who~" Junhui grinned

Minghao smiled, "Hm... Is it Chen?" (their dog)

The older whined as he removed his hands from Minghao's face, "Chen doesn't even have hands!"

"But he does have paws" Minghao pouted

"He does! But-" Junhui kept arguing until Minghao pulled him into a short but sweet kiss. A kiss that reminds both of them of how they love each other, and a promise to always stick together.

They both pulled away. Minghao was the first person to break the silence, "Can I ask you a question?" Junhui gulped, "Sure.."

Another long silence, until Minghao spoke. "H- have you been avoiding me?" He asks, not looking at the older.

Junhui's eyes widened. "No baby! Why would I?" He said as he cupped the younger's cheeks.

Minghao felt a wave of relief rush over him. Junhui wasn't avoiding him, he thinks. "Then why don't you talk to me?" Minghao looked at Junhui.

The older was a stuttering mess, "I- I was y- you know..." He looked around the room, but not Minghao.

"Meetmeatourusualplaceat6pm" Junhui hurriedly said.

"What?"

The boy took a deep breathe, "I said: Meet me at our usual place at 6 pm"

Their usual place was where Junhui confessed to Minghao. He brought the younger to a secret place, which is on top of the hills that can see the whole view and city lights of Seoul. Minghao just nodded in response as the older kissed him one last time before running, leaving Minghao looking at the clock.

It was noon when Junhui told him to meet the older at 6 pm, which is still 6 hours until the said time, and Minghao couldn't help but walk back and forth.

Minghao called Mingyu and Seokmin, his best friends. The two arrived at a sight where the Chinese boy is frustrated.

"Hao, what happened?" Mingyu asked in concern.

He took a deep breath before speaking, "Junhui told me to meet him at our secret place. The thoughts I'm thinking are eating me alive. What if he's gonna break up with me?" Minghao looked at Mingyu and Seokmin in terror. "Fuck! Did I do something wrong?! He should've told me, I would try and improve it..."

By now, Minghao is in the corner, curled up in a ball. He sobs, "W- what if he's cheating on me and just wanted to tell me that I was only a dare..." Mingyu looked at Seokmin for help, "Oh shit he's fucked up, help me."

Seokmin stuttered, "O- oh! Maybe he just wants to tell you that he loves you?" Minghao glared at him, "Seokmin. Who tells me only 'I love you' on a hill?! He could've just said it here, where our bed is at."

Mingyu just sighed and mentally talked to himself, _Junhui please hurry up._

But, no one noticed Seokmin voice recording their conversation.

Junhui got a notification from Seokmin,

**Seokmin!**

[sent a voice mail]

don't fuck this up hui.

_Read at 4:03 p.m._

Wonwoo went up to him, "Junhui. Everyone's here. How's Minghao?" The Chinese boy looked at the younger as he pressed the voice mail that Seokmin sent, "I- I don't t- think so..."

He sighed, "Don't fuck this up Wen Junhui. Or I will tell Mingyu to not let him see you forever." Wonwoo walks away after the said threat, as Junhui felt shivers down his spine. "Fuck, I'm gonna mess up."

It was officially 6 in the evening, and Minghao told his friends that he has to go somewhere and the two just nodded without a question. He thought it was weird because usually they would bombard him with questions, but today was not the case, he guessed.

Once the Chinese boy left his apartment, Mingyu and Seokmin pannicked. "Fuck we better go to the location Junhui said without Minghao seeing us!" Mingyu pannicked.

Seokmin yelped, "L- let's wear the suits first and run there as fast as we can, Okay?" Mingyu didn't say anything but nodded.

"I better get my credit from Junhui for helping him or I'm suing."

Minghao dressed up as usual. With styling clothes surrounding his body, and his full-charged phone, with his spare cash inside the case for emergency.

He wore his sweater paws that covers his hands, making the tips of his fingers visible. Minghao also wore pants, a hat, and a mask.

On the distance, Junhui sees the person who lightened him during his dark past, the person who cuddles and love him in bed, the person who takes care of him. The older just wanted to marry the love of his life and gie everything that he wants.

Minghao stopped walking when sees Jihoon and Soonyoung walking towards him.

Jihoon gave the younger an envelope (that probably Junhui made) as Soonyoung sent him a wink.

"What's that for?" Minghao asked. Soonyoung chuckled and grinned, "For goodluck!"

Minghao was really weirded out. How did suddenly his friend group knew him and Junhui's secret spot? Did his boyfriend told them on purpose?

As the Soonhoon couple walked away from the latter, Minghao opened the envelope that Jihoon gave.

**To: loml**

**From: Junnie~**

you're probably why I made you go here, but don't worry I won't break-up with you. If you're curious, why don't you come up here? ;)

The younger laughed as he released a breath that he didn't knew he was holding. A wave of relief washed him over, aware that Junhui didn't made him walk for 10 minutes just to tell him to break up.

3 minutes later, he reached the secret place.

Minghao looked at the surroundings, there were candles to light up the whole place, and food too.

He would call it a picnic, but the foods that were displayed on his eyes weren't just normal 'picnic' food.

Someone covered his eyes, "guess who~" Minghao can hear a teasing grin from his lover.

"Junnie!" Minghao turned as he hugged the older tightly, afraid to let go.

Junhui smiled, "Hi Haohao! Do you like the place?"

Minghao did, but what was the occasion? Their 5th anniversary isn't up until next month. "I do~"

They both just stared at each other, looking completely lost in each other's eyes. The two both lean in, slowly, as their lips made contact.

Junhui kisses Minghao like he’s the only person that matters in the world. The younger doesn't complain, as Minghao kissed him back even more passionately. His hands finds its way into Junhui’s dark brown locks, while the older grabs onto the back of Minghao’s neck, holding on like he was the only reason why he's stilll alive.

He pushes himself even closer (if that's even possible) to Minghao, forcing the younger to arch his back beautifully, as he made Junhui the dominate their heated kiss.

They both parted away, as they both panted. Strings of their Saliva connecting them, and their noses still touching. The two stayed there for a moment, until Minghao spoked. Who only said “Ge, fuck- that was hot"

Junhui chuckled as he separated himself from the younger, making a frown visible on his face. He wanted to ruin Minghao, fuck him 'till daylight until he couldn't walk, but then he remembers why they're here.

_You both came here so you can confess and propose to him, you dumb bitch._ Junhui mentally scolded himself. Minghao just looked at him, a very red tint of blush on his ears and cheeks.

Minghao asked, "S- so why are we h- here..?"

Junhui just smiled, "Wait right here." He left Minghao for a minute to play a song from the portable speaker. The older walked back to his lover, romantic music can be heard, as he offered his hand to the younger. "dance with me, sweetheart?"

Minghao could only chuckle, "Of course Honey." As he took Junhui's hand and placed his other to his lover's shoulder.

They both danced to romantic music, remembering the music from their High School prom. And that was also when Junhui asked Minghao out to prom, who said yes.

Junhui and Minghao danced for a while, until they stopped for dinner.

At first, Minghao thought he was seeing and hearing things, but nope. After he heard Wonwoo's voice, he knew it was real. Their friends were here.

"Hi, I'm Jeon Wonwoo, your waiter. What can I get for you?"

Junhui looked at him like he just saw their friend Wonwoo just now, "I would like Pasta. Haohao, what do you like?"

"I'll get the same."

Wonwoo wrote down their orders, "Coming right up!"

After their 'waiter' left, Minghao glared at Junhui.

"Child, what are you trying to imply?" He leaned back to his seat, arms crossed while glaring at the opposite side of the table.

Junhui giggled, "You'll see."

Their orders came 10 minutes later, and ate their food. Waiter Wonwoo took their finished plates and placed them somewhere off their sight.

"Let's go home?' Minghao smiled. Junhui just smirked, "Not yet Baby."

The younger looked at him confused, but his face once dropped when he saw Junhui drop on one knee and pulls out a velvet colored box. He knew what was happening, and couldn't but form tears in his eyes.

"Xu Minghao, I just wanna say you're the most important person in my life and I would do anything for you. I wanna marry you because you're the first person I wanna look at when I wake up in the morning, and the only one I wanna kiss goodnight. Because the first time that I saw your eyes, I couldn't imagine not being able to look or stare at them. When we first met and the first thing you said was 'I hate you' broke me, even if we were strangers. We became Enemies, but while you were yelling at me, I looked at you. 'were you always this beautiful?' I asked myself. And to answer you, yes, you've been always this beautiful. Our first date wasn't special. It was a picnic at the park, but wherever I ago as long as you were there, It's special. When you love someone as much as I love you, getting married is the only thing left to do. So, Xu Minghao, will you marry me?" Junhui pulled out a red velvety box, with a ring in it.

The younger couldn't process at this point. So instead of answering, he pulled Junhui by the tie from the ground, and kissed him passionately.

He sobbed as the older tried to wipe his tears, smiling. "Yes you fucking idiot, I'll marry you." Minghao said between sobs, while hugging him.

From afar away, their friends (also as their best mans on Junhao wedding) were secretly recording as they cry.

"J- junhao wedding!" Chan said while choking on his sobs.

Wonwoo just looked at everyone, "Y'all are such crybabies." Seungkwan threw his portable pillow to Wonwoo, "Just wait until Mingyu proposes to you! You'll be a crying mess too, you heartless fucker!"

The older blushed furiously as Mingyu grinned to Wonwoo, but changed when he looked at Seungkwan. "Hey! Wonwoo-hyung isn't heartless," Mingyu pouted.

"We know" Hansol interrupted before his boyfriend starts a fight, "Let's go babe."

Seungkwan was now blushing. Everyone just laughed as they're happy that Junhui and Minghao are engaged.

Now it's operation Mingyu and Wonwoo proposal and engagement.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [Instagram.](https://intagram.com/cheoluvs)


End file.
